Pokemon Adventures: Brown
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Brown, Yellow's twin sister and the Curser. How does her presence change Yellow's story and the story of the other DexHolders? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, when life hands you lemons you made them into lemonade.

Life handed mine in a way that I won't forget.

My name is Brown and I'm the Curser.

So, how did this all start then? You may ask.

It started on the day that me and my twin sister Yellow was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knows that one every few years, a child is born with the mysterious powers of the Viridian Forest but what they don't know is that sometimes, the power is too much for the child to handle and the mother miscarrys.

That nearly happened to Yellow but Yellow is the first Healer to have a twin and due to my presence in the womb, I absorbed some of her excess power but not without a side effect, instead of being able to heal Pokemon, I can curse them and wound them but if I do this, I hurt myself.

We share the ability to read the minds of Pokemon, limited telekinesis (Yellow is better at this then I am) and the ability to synchronize spirits with our Pokémon to boost their levels in times of great need (Yellow is better then me at this, again) and it makes us sleepy, very sleepy but Yellow and I were screaming the whole time when we were born, we were warm and comfy! We wanted to stay a bit longer but nooo, we had to be born.

We spent the first few years of our life together, playing in the forest and making friends with all of the Pokemon but things changed after the incident with Dratini, our parents were touring another region during that incident and they had dragged me along with them.

I had begged them to bring Yellow with us but they refused.

I had noticed as we had grown up that they favoured Yellow more then me and I hated her for that, we had yelled at each other for the first time that day and I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have said.

I said that I never wanted to see her again and that I wished that our parents would die!

That wish was my first curse, I killed our parents. It looked like a rockslide but when my own left hand suddenly had a cut that I couldn't explain and my energy was drained, I realised that if we had brought Yellow with us, if our parents had agreed to what I wanted and brought her with us as my way of saying sorry to her, she would have died.

My bright, shining twin, gone?

No, I would never let that happen, not to Yellow.

* * *

Brown sniffed as she finally entered Virdian City, it had changed. The Gym was a ruin, a police line had been set up around it as builders and Pokemon worked to rebuild it. She sniffled again as she walked the streets of her City.

"Brown!"

She turned around to see a blond haired girl running towards her.

"You're back!" Yellow pulled the brown haired girl into a hug. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Yellow..." Brown hugged the younger one back as she started to cry.

"Brown?"

* * *

I promised myself that day, that I would never use my curses again, unless I didn't have a choice. I am Marrón del Bosque Verde, the older twin sister of Amarillo del Bosque Verde and this is my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, the real story starts now, I'll be posting Brown's stats at the beginning of each new arc, I definitely plan to do Arcs based on the Yellow, Gold, Sliver and Crystal, Fire Red and Leaf Green and Emerald chapters of Pokemon Adventures and some Arcs based on other chapters and original chapters of my own. I do not own Pokemon, the Pokemon Adventure Manga and the Pokedex Holders. I do own Marrón del Bosque Verde (Brown of the Viridian Forest) and the personalities of her Pokemon.**

 **Brown won't be using her Pokemon in the early Arcs because the ones that I have already decided on come from the other generations, I'll use them in the Arcs that match their Generation and I will consider suggestions for Kanto Pokemon that Brown can catch as long as they aren't the same species or evolution line as Yellow's, although I am think of having a Vulpix for Brown's third Pokemon since they can evolve into Ninetails and an Eevee so that she has an Umbreon in the Gold, Sliver and Crystal chapters.**

 **Marrón del Bosque Verde (Brown of the Viridian Forest)**

 **Age: 9 (Pokemon Red, Blue and Green chapters)**

 **11 (Pokemon Yellow chapters)**

 **12 (Gold, Sliver and Crystal chapters)**

 **14 (Fire Red, Leaf Green and Emerald chapters)**

 **Birth Date: 3 March**

 **Birth Sign: Pisces**

 **Birthstone: Aquamarine**

 **Birthplace: Virdian City**

 **Pokemon: Unknown**

* * *

Brown groaned as she felt the movement of the other girl in the bed. "Yellow." She turned over. "Go back to sleep."

"But I want to go and fish in the river in the forest! You promised me last night that you would come with me!"

"But it's too early!"

Yellow dragged the brown haired girl out of the bed, ignoring Brown's efforts to get back in it. Brown grumbled a few times before she finally gave up. "Yellow! Stop it! I'm up! I'll come with you!"

"Yay!" Yellow left the room, skipping. "I'll make breakfast."

Brown ran her fingers through her short hair, the del Bosque Verde twins were idenficial in apprentice apart from hair length, colour and style. Yellow always had long blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail while Brown had short brown hair that barely reached her neck.

The brown haired girl yawned again as she got up and changed her clothes, the twins had carried on their idenficial apprentices in their clothes, but while Yellow prefered brighter colours, Brown went for darker ones.

Her tunic was a dark purple instead of the yellow one her sister liked and she went for dark blue leggings and dark purple boots instead of the lighter ones her sister liked. The black top they wore under their tunics was the same but Brown always went for ones that was slightly bigger then Yellow's.

She yawned again as her sister dragged her out of their house and onto Dody.

* * *

Brown turned a page in a book that she managed to smuggle out of the house while she was getting dressed, the older twin did not want to fish like the younger twin did but she did enjoy sitting on the bank of the river, watching her sister and Ratty as they fished. She glanced down at the two pokeballs that she hid inside a secret pocket in her tunic before she shook her head.

"I'm just worrying too much." Brown told herself. "It's just my curses playing around with me because I refuse to use them. Nothing's going to happen."

Brown looked at her sister as she pulled out her sketchbook and she drew in it. She sighed again before she stood up and walked over to her, she was about to open her mouth when someone called out to them.

It was a brown haired girl with long hair, wearing a black dress with black sandels and white gloves with her pokeballs clipped onto her waist.

"Excuse me... Did you happen to see a Pikachu run by here? It's hurt and..."

Brown was about to answer when Yellow spoke up.

"No, I have not." She said. "But... A moment please!"

She reached out to her Pokemon, closing her eyes as she read Ratty's mind. "No." She opened her eyes. "Ratty has not seen it either."

"Yellow!" Brown yelled. "I told you once and I'll tell you again! Not in front of strangers!"

"But Brown, this Pikachu could need help!"

"I know but not in front of strangers! What if somebody evil found out about your powers, and through you, mine and decided to use them to hurt others!"

"You... You can tell!?" The older girl yelled when she realized what the twins were talking about. "Both of you!? You can understand what Pokemon are thinking!?"

"I just busted us, didn't I sis?" Brown asked as Yellow nodded her head while the older girl continued to speak. "Viridian Forest... Possessing a special power... Can it be...?"

The wind blew, turning the pages of Yellow's sketchbook, revealing a picture of a trainer wearing a hat with black hair.

"C-Can I see this for a second?!" The girl said before she picked up the book, flicking through it. "You two know this person!?"

"Yes." Yellow said. "This is the one who saved me when I was lost in the forest two years ago."

"My sister does but I don't." Brown said. "I was out of the region when it happened, I heard about it when I got back but it was after they met, that we learned that he defeated the bad people who were using the forest..."

"...So you look up to him?" The girl asked before she asked another question. "Have you seen him since then?"

"...No." Yellow said. "I have not."

Brown stared at the older girl and her Pokemon. "Is there a reason why you're asking us these questions?"

The older girl seemed to be thinking about something. "Yeah, there is. I'm a friend of his and if it's all right with you two... Would you mind helping me a little bit...?"

"Help...?!" The twins asked as they tilted their heads to the side.

"He happens to be in trouble right now." The girl said.

Yellow was shocked at this. "The boy who saved me... Is in trouble...!?"

"Yellow..." Brown muttered before she nodded her head and she placed her hand on her sister's shoulders.

"You may have the power to save him so please, will you help me?"

Yellow looked at her sister to see the resolve in her eyes before she looked at Ratty, she smiled and she nodded her head.

The older girl, who introduced herself as Green, spent the rest of the day teaching the twins Basic Pokemon Battle skills but after Yellow went to sleep for the night, Brown removed one of the Pokeballs from her hidden pocket.

"Green, there is more going on then what you're telling us and I want answers!" Brown yelled at the older girl as she threw the ball, releasing the Pokemon inside. "Why do you want us to look for your friend and what do you have to do that's more important then doing it yourself?!"

"So, you figured out that I'm keeping a few things from you..." Green looked at the brown haired twin.

"Yes." Brown looked Green in the eye. "And I need a good enough reason why I should keep this a secret from Yellow!"

"Have you heard of the Elite Four?"

"Yeah, I know of the Elite Four. I'm not a idiot, what do they want from this Pikachu?!"

"I have a theory but I need you to agree to not to tell Yellow about it..."

"I'm used to keeping secrets from her." Brown placed her right hand on her left arm. "This will be another one to add to the collection."

"Okay, the Elite Four are planning something and this is what I think it is..."

* * *

The next day dawned right and early and Yellow had switched out her usual clothes for their more suited for travelling versions while Brown did the belt buckle for her leather belt with pockets for her pokeballs that she had wrapped around her waist when she got up.

They met Green on a hill with Yellow still holding her fishing rod. "Now, I need you two to remember this... I want you to look for Red's injured Pika and since it passed through here, it's most likely heading towards Pallet Town and after that, try to track down leads to Red.

Rule Number One - Never tell anyone about me or who might have sent you on this mission.

Rule Number Two - Never give out your names. Our enemies are likely to use any information against us!"

"I understand." Yellow said as she released Ratty from it's ball while Brown slung the strap attached to her rolled up sleeping mat over her shoulder. "Well... we're off then!"

Yellow manged to walk a few steps away from Green with Brown following her when Green called out to them. "...Wait a minute!"

Green shoved a large, light colored straw hat with two feathers attached to it onto Yellow's head. "Your identity will be a little harder to discover if they think that you're a boy so until you can use the fact that you're a "Woman" as a weapon, we should probably hide that cute ponytail."

Green looked at Brown before she shoved a darker colored hat on the other twin's head. "You may be able to pass yourself off as a boy with that haircut of yours but eventually that's going to change." Brown moved the rim of the hat back so she could look at Green properly. "And just like your sister, you can't use your gender as a weapon right now."

Brown frowned but Green had a point, her hair was impossible to tame unless it was longer then Yellow's or as short as it was now and with how important this mission was, she couldn't afford to waste time dealing with her hair, it was better to wear the hat instead and use it to cover up her hair.

"I'm counting on you two." Green said as Yellow straightened out her hat. "Caballero Amarillo and Marrón!"


	4. Do Do That Doduo

**I decided that Brown is going to get a Vulpix but she is going to get that Pokemon the same way that her twin got Omny and Gravvy from Brock and Misty. I do not own the song Revolutions, it was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and it belongs to the people who created Final Fantasy 14. I was listening to it while writing the past chapters and I really liked it.**

* * *

 _"Sing, a song of dawn,_

 _Dawn, the day reborn,_

 _Breathe deep of the dawn before the storm._

 _"This hearth,_

 _This home,_

 _Wested forth from tired fingers,_

 _Bathed in blood and sealed in stone._

 _"Soul scarred, twelve-fold,_

 _Beckoned by the bells of vengeance,_

 _Spirits bold._

 _"A lover lost,_

 _A family torn,_

 _A solemn pyre, raised to rouse the slumbering heaven._

 _"Fire in your eyes,_

 _Fire in your hearts,_

 _Steeled as you sound the horns of war._

 _"Yet know the cost, through who shall mourn,_

 _When light is quenched,_

 _That another might burn brighter._

 _"Let not the rays of justice blind,_

 _E'er trust in grace and she shall guide._

 _"Soft is the breeze that can set a petal free,_

 _And yet 'tis the storm that doth see the petal soar._

 _High are the trees in the groves of liberty,_

 _Till unstirring stars consign her to memory._

 _"One kingdom's fall is another kingdom's freedom,_

 _One sovereign's war is another sovereign's peace,_

 _One mother's pride is another mother's sorrow,_

 _Their tears both soak the land that they love._

 _"Two lives,_

 _Two swords,_

 _Given in to shadowed whispers, wicked words._

 _"Yet early gloom doth louder dawn,_

 _A rival's pride, for the oaths that spur her onward._

 _"Your time is come, a choice bestowed,_

 _Tonight, for unsung sins atone._

 _This night you need not walk alone..."_

Yellow gently nudged her sister with her shoulder, she was glad that Brown had an idea on how to kill her boredom since Green had advised them to travel light and Brown couldn't take her books with her because of that but listening to the same song over and over again, even if your twin had a decent singing voice, got annoying.

"Are we there yet Yellow?" Brown asked. "I need to stretch my legs."

Yellow winced, her and Brown were getting too big to share Dody and it meant that whenever the twins had to share, Brown ended up having to curl into a ball to fit on Dody. "No, not yet, but I can see buildings in the distance."

"Really?!" Brown stood up and Yellow had to do some awkward gymnastics with her twin so that Brown could stand up without falling off of or knocking her off of Dody. "Yellow! We're made it! We're in Pallet Town!"

"And now, we need to find Pika." Yellow told her. "I'll ask around while you look around. We'll met up at the lab in two hours."

"Alright." Brown got off of Dody. "I'll see you in two hours." She headed for a group of buildings while Yellow went to a group of kids that she had seen playing, to see if they had seen Pika.

* * *

Brown tucked a flyaway peice of her hair behind her ear as she blew another piece out of the way of her eyes. The group of buildings that she had seen earlier were the market of Pallet Town, vendors and stalls had been set up in front of them and the marketplace itself was an organised mess.

Brown had brought food and a few potions for the road and she was now walking through the marketplace, listening to the gossip.

"I heard that Red is going to take the Gym Leaders Exam soon!"

"Really, it is true that he won the Pokemon League?!"

"It is!"

Brown shook her head at all of the gossiping but she froze when she felt her left arm tingle, she looked down at it to see it shaking. She closed her eyes and she willed it away.

 _'I promised myself that I would never use you again unless I had no choice so stop trying to trick me into breaking that promise.'_

She felt the power that had been building up for years die down and she opened her eyes.

"The deadline ends in a few minutes, I better start heading for the lab, to see if Yellow found Pika."

* * *

Professor Oak sighed as he watched Pika follow the straw hat trainer, he was so lost in thought that he didn't register someone poking him.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Oak?"

He turned around to see someone that looked just like the straw hat trainer but with a darker color scheme and brown hair.

"Have you seen my sibling? My sibling looks just like me but with a lighter colour scheme and blonde hair."

Oak stared at the twin. "He headed that way with a Pikachu."

"Thank you!" Brown smiled and she ran off after Yellow, giggling when she heard the Professor yell.

"Hey, wait! I have a few questions for you! Come back!"


	5. Sea Sea Seadra

Brown yawned as Yellow cast her line. "I'm going for a walk in the forest." She stood up. "I'll be back in a bit."

She followed an old forest trail deeper into the forest, keeping an ear out for trouble, and the Pikachu that went on a walk.

Brown didn't run into any trouble but she did hear Pika running towards her. "Pika!" Brown yelled when the Pikachu jumped out of a bush in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Piii! Pi! Pika! Pi! Pika! Pi-Kaa!"

"Pika." Brown placed her hand on the Pokemon's head. "Hold on for a minute." She closed her eyes and a faint glow came from her hand. She opened her eyes and she looked at Pika. "My sibling's back there." She pointed out the direction that she had come from to Pika. "We're going to need all of the help that we can find to rescue the person that fell into the river."

Pika nodded his head and he ran in the direction that Brown had come from hwile Brown ran in the direction that Pika had come from.

"Hey!" Brown yelled when she saw the male that Pika had seen earlier. "Are you alright? Mister? Can you hear me?"

Brown watched as the male went under. "Yellow, you better hurry up and get here before someone drowns." She put her hand over her nose, took a deep breathe and she dove into the river.

* * *

Brown was so happy to see the rope, she tugged at the person's sleeve and she pointed at the rope, he seemed to have understood what she was trying to tell him and he grabbed onto the rope and he wrapped it around his arm.

Brown tugged on the rope and Yellow pulled as hard as she could with Pika's help, Brown coughed up water after her head broke the surface while the person took a deep breath.

"Are you two alright?" Yellow asked them as they made their way to the river bank.

"Thanks..." The person said before they heard a noise behind them, he turned around to see the beginnings of a whirlpool appear behind them.

"Wh-What in the-!?"

"A wild Seadra!" Brown yelled as the Pokemon broke through the surface of the water and inhaled.

"Oh no." Yellow muttered before she started to yell. "Get d-"

The whirlpool that had been forming grew much stronger and the person screamed as he and Brown started to be pulled away from the riverbank and further down the river.

No! Yellow yelled. This is serious! Pika! Thunder Wave!

The Pikachu jumped into the air and he unleashed a wave of sparks towards the Seadra but the sparks fizzled out before they reached the Pokemon.

It's... It's too far away! But Pika's weak against Water Pokemon..." Yellow muttered to herself. "And if this keeps going, they'll be swallowed by Seadra's currents!"

"Hey, you idiot!" Brown yelled. "Electric Pokemon are super-effective against Water Pokemon, you have to make Pika use one of his Electric attacks!

Pika jumped for the rope, landing on it and crawling towards the duo in the river.

"Pika!" Brown yelled. "Thundershock!"

 ** _"Pikachu!"_**

The blot of electricity headed straight for Seadra, dealing a critical hit to the Pokemon, causing it to lose control over the currents, Brown was about to pull herself closer to the riverbank using the rope when she saw something really bad. "This is not going to end well..." She managed to say before the rope snapped, sending her, Pika and the person further down the river with the Seadra using a Water type move to make them go faster.

"Oh no!" Yellow started to run along the riverbank. "The current... They'll be swept away!"

Brown went under the water a few seconds before Yellow managed to grab her fishing pole, she swan for the surface as she was knocked around by the waves, breaking through the surface to see the pokeball heading straight for Seadra. She closed her eyes to prevent water getting into them again when the waves stopped and she landed on top of the person with Pika on top of her. "I'm sorry!" She shrieked when she saw this and she climbed off of him.

* * *

Brown waded for the bank as Yellow caught the Pokeball. She heard the person thanking them but Brown just wanted to get out of the river, out of the cold and go to sleep for a few hours.

Yellow yawned. "If you're going to thank us... Thank Pika too."

"D-Did you just say "Pika"!?" The person asked as Yellow helped Brown out of the water. "And by Pika... Do you mean **_that_ **Pika!?" He looked at Pika. "No wonder the little fella looked so familiar so, what's going on here!?"

Brown helped the person out of the river while Yellow cupped her hands around the pokeball. "We'll explain later." Brown told him. "But Seadra needs to be healed first."

She set up their tent and she crawled inside with a towel and a spare set of her clothes, zipping it up before she pulled off her hat. "I'm amazed that it managed to stay on throughout the entire thing." She rubbed her hair with the towel with one hand while she used the other one to undo her belt buckle, letting the belt fall to the group before she tugged her soaked tunic off and kicked off her boots and socks. She heard Yellow's snores through the fabric of the tent as she switched her wet clothes for dry ones and she tugged her boots back on.

She made sure that her hat was on her head before she left the tent and sat down next to Yellow. "Good night Yel'." She muttered before she felt Yellow rest her head on her shoulder. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
